Resident Evil Rain
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Rain Ocampo isn't all she appears to be. Her original name was Rain Potter but she was adopted by the Ocampos when the Potters abandoned her for her twin brother, Markus Potter the supposed B-W-L. Now that she survived the HIVE with Alice and Matt she gets summoned for the Tri-Wizard Tournament only one problem, she's older than she should be and Matt and Alice come along! femslash


**Resident Evil and Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and what if Rain Ocampo used to go by a different name when she was a child? What if she went by the name of Rain Potter, the twin sister to the mistakenly titled Boy-Who-Lived? Surviving the Hive with Alice and Matt she gets summoned for the Tri-Wizard Tournament along with her two fellow survivors, one of which is her girlfriend. Femslash Bashing AU and some OOC.)**

"I'm not dead yet. I think I'll take that back." Rain said to her secret girlfriend of over a year, who had a gun pointed to her head in case the black haired Latina turned into one of the mindless zombies that were infesting the HIVE.

"I could kiss you, you bitch." Alice said laughing slightly as she put a relieved hand on Rain's cheek, causing the Latina to smirk at her.

"I ain't gonna stop you if you do, you know that by now." Rain said causing Alice to laugh again and give Rain a soft kiss on the lips just as the roof was torn open and Kapling was dragged out by a Licker.

"SHIT!" Alice and Matt shouted as they tackled Rain out of the way of the Lickers long tongue, neither of them notice their Latina friend glow blue briefly before the three of them suddenly found themselves in the middle of a large Hall in what appeared to be a castle.

"The fuck? Did I get drunk and imagine the whole thing?" Those were the first words out of Rain's mouth when she got a look at her surroundings, causing Alice to snort slightly behind one hand as she helped the Latina woman to stand slightly.

"I doubt all three of us imagined the same thing, let alone something like what we just witnessed." Alice replied quietly causing Rain to shrug slightly and wince as it stretched some of her injuries.

"You okay babe?" Alice asked just as quietly before as she saw her girlfriends wince while everyone else in the hall seemed to be getting over their sudden appearance, if the rather plump woman running to check on them was any indication.

"I think I'll live. I still maintain what I said earlier." Rain said as the woman used a stick of all things to look over Matt.

"If you turn, shoot you?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend who gave a short harsh bark of laughter.

"That too. What I meant was that I'm getting laid after all that bullshit." Rain said causing Alice to snicker slightly in agreement, she could help with that easily.

"Language young lady." An old man that seemed to be colorblind if his dress was anything to go by, chastised her causing her to flip him off rather weakly.

"Blow me." Rain said rather deadpanned and startling a snort out of most of the Halls in occupants while Alice and Matt laughed.

"Yep. Rain is gonna be just fine." Matt said laughing and causing Alice to nod slightly in agreement as the plump lady began to check her over with the stick.

"Dear Merlin. What happened to you three?" The plump woman asked pale as she began to look over Rain who merely snorted derisively at this.

"Trust us lady. You don't wanna know." Rain said as the cure took care of the last of the infection that resided in her body, the woman using what the Latina woman recognized as a healing spell speeding the process along.

"I'll need to give you some potions in order to take care of your less dangerous wounds like the bite mark on your hand but for that bite mark on your neck I'll have to heal now." The woman said shaking her head in disbelief while Rain and Alice, and heck even Matt, looked at her like she was insane.

"Lady we just came from what can be safely classified as Hell in a War and you think I'm just gonna take some weird liquid from you when I don't even know your name, let along certifications?" Rain asked raising an eyebrow even though she was thankful for the woman healing the large wound in her neck caused by her zombiefied former squad partner.

"Poppy Pomfrey, St. Mungos highest graduated healer currently in active service, has served in two wars as both medic and combatant, under oath to heal any friendlies I can, save as many lives as possible, and in general protect my charges. I brew all of the potions I use to make sure no illegal tampering is done to them by any outside forces. Now drink." Pomfrey reeled off easily and as if she had done this before as she pressed a vile full of a strange purple-green liquid into Rain's free hand.

"…The Poppy Pomfrey that American Healers swear is a goddess in the art of medicine? The one who wrote the standard issue healing text for all field medics and medics in general that have a single ounce of magic in their bodies? _That_ Poppy Pomfrey?" Rain asked after remembering what her teams field medic, Olga, used to say in praise of the woman.

"I wasn't aware the Americans thought so highly of me." Pomfrey said sounding rather flattered at what Rain had said and causing the Latina woman to snicker.

"Think highly? Lady my teams field medic, Olga, practically had an altar of you she worshiped before going out on an assignment! If she was here right now she'd probably be squealing like a high-school freshman that was asked out by the senior football star." Rain said laughing harder as Alice let her stand on her own two feet and Rain popped the top off of the vile easily while Pomfrey looked flattered at this and curious.

"Damn that's some nasty shit! Not worse than the potions J.D. would try and make but shit!" Rain said almost spitting the potion out at the horrible taste it left in her mouth.

"Fuck. Reminds me of the time J.D. had managed to talk Captain into helping him play a prank that left the two of them cooking all the teams meals for a month. Even now that mess those two made almost tasted better than this." Rain said scowling at the empty vile in her hands and desperately looking around for something to wash her mouth out with, causing Alice and Matt to snicker at her plight.

"Terribly sorry dear but that particular potion is rendered useless if sugar is added. Here use this to wash it down." Pomfrey said in sympathy as she handed the Latina a chocolate frog, the black haired woman quickly snatching it up and biting the head clean off.

"Thanks. That was some nasty shit." Rain said swallowing down the rest of the chocolate frog while the colorblind man and several other adults were scowling at her for her repeated use of curse words.

"Young lady! Please watch your mouth! There are innocent children around." The colorblind old fool chastised again causing Rain to sneer at him, looking quite a bit like the greasy haired guy in a black dress.

"Go blow yourself, cross-dressing colorblind old fool." Rain said without skipping three heartbeats and causing her two companions to snicker even harder, as well as quite a few of the rather foreign people.

"Yep. Rain is back to normal alright." Alice said smirking at the look of shock and outrage on the adults faces at Rain's words while the Latina merely flipped them all off again.

"Where are these teammates of yours if I may ask Ms. Rain? If they are as injured as you were then they need medical attention immediately!" Pomfrey asked realizing that the girl spoke of her teammates but there was no one else that had come with them.

"They're all dead. Olga got decapitated by a laser in that hell, Drew died a few seconds later of shock when his fingers were lasered off, Alfonso was cut cleanly in half like a hamburger bun by the same laser, Captain was diced up by a laser net, J.D. was caught by the enemies and eaten alive, Kapling was killed by one of the freakier things down there, what's the name of that ugly sonuva bitch again?" Rain asked the other two curiously and causing Alice to sigh, same old Rain as usual.

"It's called a Licker, Rain, you know for that lethal and long tongue it has?" Alice asked more than said causing many others to wonder where exactly they had just come from.

"Yeah that sonuva bitch grabbed Kapling and threw him out the train so he's gone, the stupid bastard that started the whole mess was killed by that damn Licker too so he's dead, good riddance to him I say. The three of us are all that's left and those two weren't even on the team." Rain explained trying not to let her sadness at having her teammates all killed when she could do nothing to save them show.

"Dear Merlin. What kind of assignment was your team on?" Pomfrey asked pale at how casually the Latina woman was talking about her teammates deaths.

"An assignment that sent us straight into the depths of Hell while it was a Warzone." Rain said with a derisive snort while Matt and Alice nodded, what they had escaped from could actually be considered Hell in a warzone.

"The name is Rain by the way, Rain Ocampo. This is Matt Anderson and Alice Abernathy." Rain said introducing herself and her two companions to the whole Hall at once.


End file.
